Rebecca Chang
Rebecca Chang Vang Von Wong Wick My Poontang, '''also known as just '''Rebecca Chang for short, is a main character in the Dead Rising 2 storyline of the ECU. She is an amateur photographer and news reporter, and is the ex-girlfriend of the main character, Frank West. (And also his current side chick). Appearance Rebecca is a young girl of Asian descent. She always wears a white button-up shirt and a black skirt. History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Rebecca grew up in New York City, New York. As a kid, she was always fascinated by cameras and photography, as well as weather. When she was 12, she decided that she was going to be a photographer and a news reporter at the same time! ...somehow.. When she was 25, she met a man named Frank West, who somehow managed to immediately seduce her. Rebecca and Frank fucked every single day before Rebecca realized that Frank had erectile dysfunction. She quickly dumped him, but she also became a photographer around that time to keep an eye on Frank. She followed Frank for 3 years, and eventually she followed him to the Fortune City Mall-Casino when she was 28. There, she picked up on the current events that were happening, such as Kanye West and Shaggy as well as Chuck Greene. She gathered information on each and every person there, spying on them all through secretely placed cameras. Dead Rising 2 Episode 1 When the Zambies are set free, she immediately had a suspect, Stacey Forsythe. Stacey was also the new girlfriend of Frank West. She went on TV and set up her master plan, to lure Stacey of hiding to try and expose her as a fraud. Whether Stacey was a fraud or not was up to debate, and this could quite possibly ruin Rebecca's job and life is she got this wrong. She reported that it was indeed the group CURE (which Stacey was the leader of) that orchestrated the outbreak. This pissed Stacey off beyond belief, and Frank also saw the broadcast as well. He set out in search of Rebecca. He eventually arrived at the Fortune City Hotel, where Rebecca was camping out. She saves him from a Zambie, and they reunite after 3 years. The first thing Frank does is flirt with her. Rebecca decides to lead Frank to her information center, revealing that it was ultimately sabotaged by an unknown assailent during the time between her broadcast and Frank's arrival. Frank eventually has to leave her because Victor Sullivan was confronting Stacey back at the bunker about her involvement with the outbreak. Rebecca, having nother else to do, follows Frank yet again. When she arrived at the bunker, she finds Frank and Sullivan arguing. As Sullivan angrily storms out, Rebecca finally meets Stacey face-to-face. They argue a bit before Rebecca decides that she can work with Stacey. She walks out again, with brand new plans to expose Stacey and a smile on her face. Episode 2 Rebecca does not appear in this episode and is not even mentioned. Her location is speculated to be at the Fortune City Hotel. Episode 3 * To be Added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Numerous Zambies * Numerous Looterz